Hollywood Arts Summer Camp
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Gravity 5 doesn't exist, and Hollywood Arts is a summer camp in LA. None of the kids know each other. Follow thirteen high school students with amazing talents as they spend their summer at Hollywood Arts Summer Camp dealing with romances, drama, showdowns and more!
1. 1 Hollywood Arts Summer Camp

**A/N: Alright, so this idea sort of just came to me haha. It's not like Camp Rock (I'm not a big fan of that movie), but if it feels like that to you, by all means, let me know haha. I also just really want summer to come, so I guess that's how I came up with it. Hope you enjoy!**

~Chapter 1~

~Hollywood Arts Summer Camp~

**~TORI's POV~**

I hop out of the passenger seat of my mom's SUV. I'm wearing my favorite t-shirt—faded 1985 from a Stone's concert—and pair of black skinny jeans, and old converse sneakers. They've seen better days. I roll my suitcase behind me, and listen to the wheels crunch the loose gravel.

Hollywood Art Summer Camp.

It's a camp for the musically and theatrically gifted. Composers, screenplay writers, singers, dancers, actors and actresses, we all belong here. It's one of the many places here in LA where talented people can show off.

I'm not really sure if I'm excited to be here. I mean, it's my first year here and I don't know anyone. I guess it can't hurt to make a few new friends though, right? I keep my pace even as I walk toward the cabins. The camp really is nice.

There's a building at the very end of the campus that says _Auditorium_ in large, red letters, but the "r" is missing, so it actually says _Audito ium_, in big, red letters. The left corner of my lip turns up a little. It is pretty funny.

Over the last few weeks of school, my mom had signed me up for this whole thing. All the work was submitted along with a video of me singing. So, once I was accepted—Trina wasn't, and I really do feel bad—all the schedules and whatnot had been emailed. I'm currently looking for cabin D9.

Why can't I find it? I stop walking and look around. No one's anywhere to be seen. . .oh, _please_ tell me I'm not the only person here yet!

"Hello? Anyone hear me?" I call. My voice only echoes through the treetops. "_Hello?_"

Someone clears their throat from nearby and I look around. "Anyone there?"

"Over here," someone says. I look to my left and see a boy sitting on one of the low limbs of a tree. I sigh, relieved, and walk over to him, leaving my case behind. I'm not going far.

"Glad I'm not the first one here," I say, laughing a little. He laughs too and I notice he's not like a lot of the guys I've seen before. He's wearing aviator sunglasses, a flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows, black skinnies and combat boots. There's a ukulele perched on his lap, and he's just strumming it a little. His cheekbones, I notice, are quite sharp for a guy.

He's not bad-looking though.

"You're new here?" he says in a friendly tone. I nod my head and awkwardly lace my fingers together behind my back.

"Yeah. . .I'm kinda lost," I admit sheepishly.

"My first year here, too. In fact, I'm new to LA," he laughs. "But I've been here a little while, so I've done some exploring. Looking for you cabin?" he asks me. I'm not sure if he's looking at me, or past me. His aviators are like one-way glass.

"Yep. D9, have any idea where that is?" I ask.

"Oh, you're next door to me!" he says, smiling. I notice how white his teeth how, and how even they are, too. Is this boy even human?

"Oh, great!" I cry, returning the smile.

"Yeah," he laughs. "Come on. I'll show you where that is," he say, hopping down from the tree. The uke is strapped around his body, so he pushes it behind him and jogs over to my bag.

"Oh, I can take that—"

"I got it," he smiled. He takes the handle and starts walking down a path that I hadn't noticed before—too many trees. I follow him and say, "Thanks then. I'm Tori. Vega."

"Well, Vega," he teases. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Zander. Zander George Robbins."

"Oh," I laugh, "We were giving middle names, too?"

He shrugs. "Slipped out."

He takes me to the cabins and shows me where he's going to stay all summer. Then he moves onto the next cabin and says, "Here, m'lady." I almost laugh because I'm starting to realize he's quite a flirt.

"Thanks, Zander," I smile.

"Anytime!" he replies, smiling back. He clears his throat after a moment of complete silence—both of us just staring at each other. It felt a little awkward, but not too much. "I'll be back in my tree," he says, walking away.

"If you need any more help, you know where to find me," he calls over his shoulder.

"Okay!" I call back. I take the handle of my suitcase and open the door to my cabin. As I fully open the door, something hits me square in the face. A small giggle follows, and blink, my mouth open in shock. What was that?

I look down at my feet and see a frilly, baby blue pillow. I look up at the thrower, and see it's a short girl with red-velvet-colored hair. She's covering her giggle with her hand, and then I notice another girl standing nearby.

She has wavy black hair with a light turquoise streak, and piercing above her left eye. She's a bit intimidating, but I don't show it. "Uh. . .hi," I say carefully, pushing the pillow aside with my foot.

"Cat, I told you _no pillow fights!_" the dark-haired girl barks.

The redhead, apparently named Cat, frowns and says, "Phooey. . ." and then looks at me with puppy-dog eyes and mumbles, "Sorry, new girl. . ."

"My name's Tori," I say quickly—maybe _too_ quickly. "Tori Vega."

"Well, Vega, hope we can get along," the dark-haired girl says in a low voice. "My name's Jade."

"Nice to meet you, Jade."

"Yeah, sure." she replies. I fight the urge to raise my eyebrows, slightly confused, and then put my suitcase off to the side.

"So, have you guys already chosen bunks?" I ask, reluctantly stepping toward the middle of the cabin. Cat doesn't seem to have heard me, and so Jade speaks up.

"I'm taking the bottom on the one near the window," she says, sitting on that particular bed. "Cat's sleeping on the top, and you can whichever over there," shed points to a bunk that's against the far wall. I nod my head and sit on the bottom bunk.

"The latecomer can have the top bunk above you," Jade says, now no longer paying attention to me, but to the streak in her hair.

"Well, can you tell her whenever she gets here? I'm going back to the main gate," I say, walking out the door.

"Whatever!" Jade calls out the door in a bored tone. I want to ask what she means by that, but I guess it doesn't matter. I go back to the main gate and find Zander sitting in the tree again. He's talking to another girl who seems to be lost herself.

Or maybe she isn't? I decide to hang back until she goes away.

**~KACEY's POV~**

Summer camp?

I've never been to "summer camp" before. I don't care that it's for the talented people. I'd rather spend the summer with my best friends Molly Garfunkel and Grace King. Going to the mall, drinking smoothies, meeting cute boys.

The stuff all popular girls do in the summer.

Summer camp is _not_ one of those things. I don't have a choice though. My parents decided it was time for a change, and signed me up for this behind my back. I just found out about it yesterday. My mom hands me my case from the backseat, kisses my forehead and says, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, hun."

"Okay," I mumble. "Love you. . ."

I shut the door and walk through the main gates. The heels of my boots sink through the dirt on the ground, and I'm about five seconds away from getting frustrated and calling my mom, demanding she come get me.

Okay, maybe that's a bit overdramatic, but I am _not _the nature type.

I just need to find my dorm, and I'll be good. Except I have absolutely no idea where D6 is, or who I'll be sharing with. I walk around for a little while, but finally, through the trees, I notice a sign that says _Cabins, Left Path_. The path is somewhat hidden by the trees, but I see it.

I walk it for a little while until I come to some small buildings. These must be the cabins. I can finally put my suitcase down and then hide here until I get to go home. Okay, overdramatic again, sorry.

I find D6, and pull the door open. At first, I thought I was alone, but now I realize that there's someone else in here. Her hair is pulled back, a little sloppy, but there are some stray curls hanging down the sides of her face.

Her eyes are shut and her foot's absently tapping to the music she's listening to. She's got the newest PearPod—okay, I'm a little jealous, because even _I_, Kacey Simon, don't have the PearPod 5. She's listening to some Green Day or something, and I can hear it because it's blasting through the earphones.

Now I know why she doesn't recognize me.

I shut the door a little loudly and her eyes shoot open. She pulls the earphones from her ears and says, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Obviously not," I mumble. She pretends not to hear me. I clear my throat and say, "So you're my roommate?"

She shakes her head and I frown, confused. "Nah, I'm over in D9. This was the only cabin without people in it, so I came and hid out here. I don't think I'm gonna make good friends with the girls in my cabin this year."

"This year?" I ask her. "You mean, this isn't your first year here?"

"Nope. This is my third year," she smiles. "It's really cool, you'll like it."

_Not likely,_ I mentally scoff. "I'm sure I will," I reply monotonously. She doesn't react to my dull tone, and instead holds her hand out.

"Stevie Baskara. If you need me to show you around, you can find me in cabin D9, the auditorium, or just around the campus," she explains. I stare at her hand, not really wanting to shake it. She curls her fingers in and drops her arm to her side.

"Right," she says awkwardly, "I'm just gonna go now."

I nod my head and watch as she leaves. So, does this mean that I'm all on my own then? Please tell me I get at least one cabin buddy!

**~STEVIE's POV~**

Well, that was awkward.

I decide not to go back to my cabin right now. Those two girls, Jade and Cat, are just a little. . .abnormal for my comfort. I stuff my PearPod 5 into my pocket and look around for the boy I'd been talking to earlier.

I already forgot his name—I'm not good at remembering that stuff when I meet new people.

I spot him up in the tree again. There's a girl walking away, and I can't help but notice little things about her, little things you don't normally see in girls. Sharp cheekbones, twig-thin body and limbs. . .that stuff. And she's tall!

She has the LA-tan skin, and her hair is a wavy brown.

She's quite pretty, but she doesn't look like the kind of person I could be best friends with. She looks preppy and popular. Like that other girl I'd seen back at the cabin. They'd probably both make great friends.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Popularity is _not_ my thing.

"Hey, stranger," I call to the boy. He looks over, still wearing his aviators, and continues strumming the uke in his lap.

"Hey, baby," he says. _Flirt_.

"You must be quite the lady's man today," I tease.

"Well, you came back," he smirks. "And so did that cutie," he says, nodding his head in the direction of the other girl who's walking back to the cabins. "So, I must be."

"Don't get cocky," I smirk.

"Baby, I was born cocky," he laughs, flashing a smile at me. I feel something small stir within me, but I ignore it because I'm not sure what it is.

We talk the rest of the afternoon, mostly about our likes and dislikes, life at home, and how the summer will hopefully turn out. He's pretty cool.

I definitely think that we'll get along well this summer.

**A/N: So, how was that? :D Should I continue? **


	2. 2 Rehearsal

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I love the feedback, darlings! Thank you a lot! Also, I'm sorry, I know I said this was going to be up yesterday, but I forgot I wouldn't have time. I went to a Maroon 5 concert and didn't get home until after 1 in the morning (still tired). It was awesome though, but I am back to writing!**

**Anyway, replies: **

_**Rocketgrrl**_**: Thank you! :)**

_**Justcallmelarry**_**: Yes, I agree. . .updates have become lacking (mine especially). But, I am really trying to get back into my routine of updating (quicker updates), but it's proving to be very difficult. **

_**Lulunatic14**_**: Haha I wonder if anyone really likes Zori? I mean, if Stevie wasn't in the picture (or for Zaciers, Kacey) then, maybe it wouldn't be such a hated crossover pairing? Lol except, Stevie and Kacey are in the story, so Zori is not a preference, huh? **

_**In response to most reviews**_**: ****You guys really want Zevie to happen haha. Well, maybe I'll just be evil for a little while ;) not sure yet. . . actually, I am muhaha. Let's see if you still like this story after a little while xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Strike by Maroon 5**

~Chapter 2~

~Rehearsal~

**~STEVIE's POV~**

Okay, I'm _definitely not _going to get used to the meals this year anytime soon.

The dinner tonight is Beef Bourginon. Some French dish, I think. It's basically beef, carrots, and potatoes in a thick wine-sauce.

I mean, it's good, sure. . .but it's not like the meals the camp used to have. They were honestly better than this fancy dinner stuff. . .Zander's sitting across from me, and he's pushing the beef around the bowl with his spoon, too.

"Don't like it?" I tease, smirking a little—a habit of mine.

"Well, it's not bad. I just don't want to eat it," he laughs.

"I don't blame you," I respond, pushing the bowl away from me. There are two other boys at the table, and they're apparently Z's cabin buddies.

Nelson is sitting beside me. He's a bony, sixteen-year-old boy with a nerdy, but cute face. His hair is sandy blond and shaggy. Kind of like the old Justin Bieber look. He and Kevin are just scarfing down the Bourginon.

I make a face as I watch them eat.

Kevin is sitting beside Zander, and he's a dark skinned, six-foot-tall, sixteen-year-old boy. He's eater faster than Nelson is. I shake my head and look to Zander.

Zander laughs a little and shakes his head, too. "More for them I guess. Right, Steves?

I raise my eyebrows at Mr. Aviators, "Steves?"

"Yeah," he laughs. "Steves is your new nickname. Unless you like Steviekins."

I make that face again. "Steves it is."

"I thought so," Zander smirks. I return the smirk and then lean back in my chair. Nelson and Kevin scarf down what Zander and I had left in our bowls.

**~ZANDER's POV~**

I stand up from the table and say to Stevie, "I'm gonna go to my rehearsal now. You can come if you'd like. All three of you."

Stevie smiles and replies, "I'll come. I want to see exactly what you're gonna bring to the showcase at the end of the summer." She stands up and walks around the table to my side. "Are you guys coming?"

Nelson and Kevin don't bother looking up from their bowls. They just continue to eat. Stevie and I exchange amused glances and then leave the cafeteria and walk across the campus to the auditorium. I signed up for the night rehearsal today because I figured people would be too busy to come in and watch. I like when the auditorium is completely empty.

My voice echoes off the walls more—the acoustics in there are _awesome_.

But I want Stevie to come along, because she's a cool girl, and I know—from what she's told me already—she really doesn't want to stay in her cabin with three girls who are "girly" as she put it.

"So, what are you singing for the showcase?" Stevie asks. I open the door to the auditorium for her and she walks inside. "I love it in here."

"Yeah, me too," I laugh. "Even though I've only been in here once this summer. Anyway, why do you want to know what I'm singing?" I smirk at her, and she raises her eyebrows in response. "Trying to top me?"

She laughs and says, "Nah, I just want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I tease.

"I think you're just scared to tell me," she smirks. "Afraid you'll suck?" She cocks her head to the side a little, still smirking. She's figured my game out quick.

Not many girls do that. I like it.

"I'm not scared, baby. I live for the stage," I reply. I walk up to the stage, and I see an electric guitar resting on a stand. It's a Gibson SG Classic, faded cherry. It's an absolute beauty, and I can't wait to get my hands on it.

I take it off the stand and put the strap around my body. The guitar rests against my waist, and I smile a little. It feels exactly right—aside from the ukulele, the guitar is my forte. A Faded SG, or Gibson SG—those kinds of guitars are one of the best.

I pull a guitar pick from my pocket and strum an A minor, a C, G, and then D. The opening chords to Lucky Strike by Maroon 5—a favorite band of mine. I watch as Stevie takes a seat in the front row and crosses one leg over the other.

"Comfy?" I tease.

"Just play, pretty boy," she replies, playfully rolling her eyes.

I strum the chords again, and then start singing:

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Oh, oh, oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

I saw Stevie's jaw drop a little bit, and I smirk at her. "Not what you were expecting, baby?"

She closes her mouth and then says, "Something like that."

I take my hands off the fret board and put the pick back into my pocket. "So, I really signed up for the hour to rehearse by myself, but you're here. So, why don't we take turns rehearsing?" I suggest.

"Well, I haven't exactly figured out what I'll be singing," Stevie says. She leans back into her chair a little more and then shrugs.

"Oh, come on. You have to have a favorite song!" I cry. I put the guitar back on its stand and then walk toward the edge of the stage. I sit down and let my legs dangle over the side as I watch Stevie as she thinks.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know yet. And you don't have to take part in the showcase anyway. I haven't yet," she says.

"But you've been here two years already?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but again, you don't have to take part in the showcase. It's just highly encouraged. The camp is designed to improve and discover skills, Z," she laughs. "The showcase is just to show them off."

"Well, I've decided that you're definitely singing this year. End of discussion," I said. She bit her bottom lip, but didn't say anything back.

_And you're not getting yourself out of it, missy_, I think.

**A/N: Okay, so there's some Zevie bonding in there. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Sorry for the cruddy, filler chapter, but anyway, let me know your thoughts on the Zevie? :) Thanks!**


End file.
